fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
CrowdS
CrowdS is the name of a tool made by Revelation Heroes Entertainment to make more diverse and detailed random NPC's within games with minimal oversight from the developers, as well as the name of the AI that governs said tool. It was originally conceived to give 1998 a more detailed and realistic world, but was released well before 1998. CrowdS was officially released on the 1st of February, 2020. CrowdS is free to use. CrowdS Software Developer Component The Developer Component of CrowdS provides Developers with characters generated by the Automated and Public components of the software (detailed later.) It does this in two parts; generated character personalities and a large database of art assets that can be used or altered as required. Personalities and Art Assets can be sorted by genre, such as Robot, Sci-Fi, Historical, Fantasy Humanoids, Realistic, etc. or characters from the general pool can be altered to the developers needs. Developers can also request that certain information be input into character information, or randomly assigned. For example, if their project closely ties characters with colours, they might need an associated colour. Thus, the developer could add the additional field "Associated Colour" for the public to fill out if they want to create a character personality specifically for that purpose. Automated Component The CrowdS servers host an AI which autonomously sorts and 'cleans' character information, as well as acting as an intial moderator, removing input which lack required information or are otherwise unusable. It corrects grammatical errors, removes copyrighted information, and sorts the submitted character information by depth of information and genre. The CrowdS AI also creates a few example lines of dialogue for each character based on the information given, and combines the art assets in it's database to create options for their appearance. When Public input is low, the AI will create new character profiles by using the information it has learned from previously created character profiles, ensuring that there are always new character profiles for developers to use. Public Component CrowdS also has a public website, where anybody can fill out a character profile to fill up the database. All they have to do is fill out a sheet of information, which may randomly contain extra sections of information requested by developers for specific projects. Users are also free to browse the database of pre-created characters, though they do not have access to the associated art assets. Basic Character Information Below is the general information of every character profile. Feel free to fill it out and post your input in the comments, and feel free to use any filled out inputs as characters in your projects. *Full Name *Preferred Name (What the character prefers to be called.) *Age *Species (Human by default.) *Gender *Sexual Orientation *Romantic Orientation *General Temperament (How does your character generally seem act around people? Hostile, Friendly, Nervous, etc.) *Personality (Optional. A more in depth exploration of your characters mindset.) *Appearance (Hair style/colour, eye colour, skin complexion. Major features such as tattoos and scars also go here. Additional information optional.) *General Attire (What your character would wear most days) *Occupation (What does your character do for a living?) *Interests (Things your character is likely to discuss.) *Dislikes (Things your character has a negative opinion of.) *Fears (Things your character is afraid of.) *Biography (May be as short or as long as you please. A basic understanding of where your character is from. Place names can be changed by developers as necessary.) *Favourite Food Category:Software Category:RHE